1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to musical instruments and is more particularly concerned with a musical instrument having a plurality of rows of main pedals for generating prescribed musical chords, the pedals being actuated selectively by one foot and a rhythm foot pedal actuated by the other foot. The instrument provides accompaniment music, controlled essentially by a musician's feet, as the musician's hands are essentially free to manipulate other instruments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The applicants are aware of the following United States prior art patents: 873,146 3,197,542 2,499,244 3,433,881 2,625,070 3,585,893 2,900,862
The versatility and broad musical sound simulation ability of the modern electronic organ are almost unprecedented for live musical performances. However, this instrument grossly limits what the performer can do, otherwise, in that to play such an instrument, usually both hands and both feet are needed. Modern performances normally lean toward a lead instrument, such as the guitar, horn or reed instrument, with the electronic organ serving as background accompaniment. The present invention obviates these problems and permits a musician to play an organ with his feet while playing another instrument with his hands.